Second Hero
by CharizatDx
Summary: 3 Tahun Berlalu Kini Legenda Pun Berganti Dengan Legenda Baru Boruto Anak Naruto Akan Menyelammatkan Dunia dari seseorang misterius Sneak It Out Naruto Bukan Punya Saya,tapi Bang Masashi
1. Chapter 1

Second Hero

Chapter 1 -

3 tahun telah berlalu,kini Naruto yang awalnya telah di cap sebagai monster "Kyuubi"telah diakui oleh seluruh desa elemental dia telah menjadi Hokage ke 7 dan menikahi wanita yang ia cintai yaitu Hyuuga memutuskan untuk mendiami rumah Hokage ke 4 atau rumah Ayah dan Ibu dikaruniai anak yaitu Boruto

(Disini Gua akan Bercerita sebelum Himawari Lahir).

Flashback

Rumah Sakit Konoha Gakure

"Uhhhhh! Naruto kun,aku sudah tidak tahan"ucap Hinata Yang kini Kesakitan Karena akan melahirkan bayinya.

"Oke Hinata tenang...Aduh Gimana ini Sakura Chan!"Ucap Naruto

"Tenanglah Naruto! Sudah Kubilang biarkanlah Hinata jangan didengar"ucap Sakura gusar

"Ttapi dia kelihatan kesakitan Sakura Chan"ucap Naruto memelas

"Tentu saja dia kesakitan Baka! Dia sedang melahirkan!,keluar Kau sekarang!"Kemudian Sakura menendang Naruto Hingga Keluar Pintu

"Aaaduh...kepalaku"ucap Naruto Kesakitan

"Tenanglah Dobe...Percayakan ini pada istriku"ucap Sasuke

"Hufttt Baiklah Teme..."ucap Naruto mengalah

3 Jam Kemudian...

Seketika Pintu Rumah Sakit Pun Dibukkan Oleh Sakura dan memperbolehkan Naruto Masuk ke ruangan tersebut diikuti Sasuke.

"Hhinata Dimana Sakura Chan?"Ucap Naruto Was – was

"Ssst Diamlah dan lihat kesana"Ujar Sakura Menunjuk ke Sisi kiri kamar

"Hhinata kau tidak apa – apa?"ucap Naruto

"Tidak Apa Apa Naruto kun...Lihatlah anaknya laki laki!"Ucap Hinata girang

"Oh ya Dobe akan kau Namakan siapa dia?"ucap Sasuke

"Akan Ku Beri Nama...

" _BORUTO"_

Yeay Akhirnya Selesai juga Chap 1...

Oh ya Kenalkan Aku Author Baru teman teman!  
Karena baru seidikit Yang nulis Boruto jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menulis ini

Semoga Kalian Suka!

CAWW!


	2. Chapter 2 : Akedemi And New Friends

Second Heroes

Chapter – 2 : Akademi Dan Teman Baru

Flasback Mode : Off

Naruto Pov

2 Tahun Setelah Anakku Lahir Kini Ia Telah Bisa Berjalan Dan Bermain Dengan Sarada.

Kalian Tahu Sekarang Sasuke Dan Sakura Telah Menikah Dan Tahun Kemarin Mereka

Mempunyai Anak Perempuan Bernama Sarada Ia Sangat Mirip Ke Teme Dalam hal

Rambut Dan Matanya Hanya Jidatnya yang mirip kepada ya Sekarang Desa Konoha telah menjadi mereka membuat alat laptop untuk memudahkan aku bekerja,tetapi ada yang tidak aku suka karena setiap anak memiliki game bahkan Boruto juga apa apa mereka menjadi malas berlatih dan lama kelamaan dunia ninja akan hilang.

Hufttt...

"Anata makanan telah siap!"Ucap Hinata

"Ya Hinata Aku Segera Datang"Ucap Naruto

Sebaiknya aku lekas kebawah

Naruto Pov End

"Sekarang kau masak apa Hinata?"Ucap Naruto

"Makanan kesukaanmu Naruto Kun"ucap Hinata

"Wah...Oh ya ngomong ngomong dimana Boruto?"Tanya Naruto

"Oh Dia ada Di Rumah Shikamaru Sedang bermain dengan Shikadai"ucap Hinata

Skip Setelah Makan

"Hinata Aku Berangkat!"ucap Naruto

"Ittekimassu"

"itterassai Anata!"Ucap Hinata

Skip 2 Tahun Kemudian

"Ha ha! Liat Ini Ayah Bodoh! Mukamu Sudah Ancur!"Teriak Boruto Diatas Patung Hokage

"Tsk,Oi!Boruto Turun Dari Patung Itu!"Teriak Konohamaru

"Baka,Mana mungkin aku akan turun dari sini!"Ucap Boruto

 **Boruto Pov**

' _Tsk kemana perginya orang tua bodoh itu'_

' _setiap aku membutuhkan ia selalu tidak ada'_

' _Bahkan untuk sekedar bermain denganku'_

' _ia tidak ada'_

' _ia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hokagenya'_

' _memang apa bagus nya seorang hokage'_

' _hanya orang bodoh yang ingin menjadi hokage'_

 _ **Boruto Pov End**_

"Ada Apa ini?"Ucap Naruto

"Hah...Coba kau lihat Sendiri Hokage sama...Ck mendokusai"ucap Shikamaru

"Hmm...Kalau Kau berbicara seperti ini Shikamaru,berarti ini soal Boruto"ucap Naruto

"Selesaikan ini sebentar Shikamaru...Aku akan segera kembali"ucap Naruto

 _ **WUSHHH**_

 **Naruto pun pergi menggunakan Shunsin.**

"Hemm...Baiklah Hokage Sama"Ucap Shikamaru malas

 **...**

 _ **POFTTT**_

"Boruto Sudah ku bilang berapa kali!jangan melakukan lagi ada rapat antar desa"Ucap Naruto

"Dasar Ayah bodoh!Jangan memakai Shunsin Juga!"ucap Boruto

"Hmmm...Nanti kau juga akan belajar ini Boruto...,Aku disini bukan hanya Ayah semua orang, juga sebagai Pemimpin desa"ucap Naruto

"Hem!"

 _Boruto Pun Memalingkan mukanya_

"Konohamaru Tolong Bersihkan Patung Ini dalam 1 Jam Ya!"Ucap Naruto

"Tttapi..."ucap Konohamaru

"Tidak ada tapi tapi an Akan ada rapat antar desa!"Ucap Naruto

 _ **WUSHHH**_

 **Naruto pun menghilang disertai Boruto**

"Baiklah Hokage Sama"Ucap Konohamaru

' _Heh Aku Harus Tunda Kencanku Dengan Hanabi Chan'Konohamaru membatin_

Sementara itu Seorang Gadis Melihat Kejadian Itu Hanya Membenarkan Kacamatanya dan Berkata

' _Dasar Bodoh'_

 **POFTT**

 **Dan Menghilang**

"Boruto Besok Kau Akan masuk akademi bersikap baiklah!oke?"Ucap Naruto

"Hmm Baiklah...Tapi Aku minta belajar Rasengan!"Ucap Boruto

"Baiklah Tapi lain kali ya Boruto Tousan Sibuk"Ucap Naruto

"Hem...Selalu Saja Begitu!"Ucap Boruto

 **BRAKK!**

 **Boruto Pun Mendobrak Pintu Dengan keras**

"Heh Anak Itu..."Ucap Naruto

"Tenanglah Naruto,Anakku Juga Ikut Akademi Besok"Ucap Shikamaru

"Baiklah!Kita siap Siap untuk Rapat Shikamaru!"Ucap Naruto

"Huftt...Baiklah"Ucap Shikamaru

 **Keesokan Harinya**

"Boruto Bangun!Katanya kau akan pergi menuju akademi sekarang"Teriak Hinata

"Iya Kaasan!"Balas Boruto

 **Dengan Cepat Boruto Mengganti pakaian nya dan langsung menuju ruang makan**

"Kaasan aku berangkat!"ucap Boruto

"Himawari juga!Aku berangkat!

"Hati hati Nii san!"ucap Himawari

"Ya ittekimassu"Ucap Boruto

"Itterassai"Ucap Hinata dan Himawari

 **Skip Akademi**

"Haii Sarada!"teriak Boruto

"Hn"ucap Sarada

"Kau Ini selalu menjawab _Hn_ terus!"ucap Boruto

"Apa yang kau Lakukan kemarin sangatlah bodoh Boruto"Tegas Sarada

"Biarlah,Biar dia merasakan bagaimana aku sendirian!Ucap Boruto

"Yo Boruto Sarada"Ucap Shikadai

"Yo Shika Aku punya game baru nih mari kita mainkan usai sekolah!"ucap Boruto

"Oke Boruto Tapi sekarang kau jangan menggunakan Cheat!"Ucap Shikadai

"Hehehe Baiklah"ucap Boruto

"Hei Kalian!"Ucap Seseorang Yang berbadan gendut

"Siapa dia?Ucap Boruto

"Oh...Dia adalah Chou Chou Anak dari Akimichi Chouji"Ucap Shikadai tenang

"oh okay"ucap Boruto

"Hei Kau...Kalau tidak salah kau Sarada Kan?"Ucap Chou Chou

"Hn iya ada apa?"

"Hem... Jangan Begitu kau ngomongnya Sarada Chan Mulai hari ini kita kita duduk disana"Ucap Chou Chou Dan menarik Lengan Sarada

"Ttttungu!"Ucap Sarada

"Hahahaha Ternyata sekarang Sarada mempunyai teman Perempuan!"Ucap Boruto senang

"Baiklah Mar kita duduk disitu"Ucap Shikadai

"Oke Mari kita duduk Shikadai"ucap Boruto

Lalu mereka duduk disebelah Laki Laki Berambut Putih

'Shttt Shikadai Siapa dia?'Bisik Boruto

'entalah coba kau tanyakan'bisik Shikadai lagi

'oke'Ucap Boruto

"Hemm...Boleh aku tau siapa namamu teman"Ucap Boruto

Tersenyum Seram Dan Berkata

"Namaku Mitsuki...Salam Kenal Boruto Kun"Ucap Mitsuki dengan seram

"Hiaaaa!"Teriak Boruto

 **Suaranya pun Menggema di Akademi Konoha Gakure**

 **TBC.**

 **So Teman teman akhirnya selesai chapter 2...**

 **Yes senang sekali bisa buat Cerita ini untuk kalian semuanya.**

 **Disini Boruto akan melawan Momoshiki Tidak akan mati sesuai Kok malah Dikasih ttau sih.**

 **Please Review Ya!**

 **Biar bisa melihat Kekuranganku**

 **CAW!**


End file.
